


I want to be Good to You

by yoonseh



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: M/M, i promise my next fic is very soft, sehyoon's moves in good boy cause byeongkwan to struggle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 01:55:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonseh/pseuds/yoonseh
Summary: The boys are having an all day practice, gearing up for coming up concerts and tour. They practice "Good Boy" and Byeongkwan is not handling the way Sehyoon rolls his hips very well! It's going to be a fun last hour of practice.





	I want to be Good to You

**Author's Note:**

> I promise my next fic is going to be super soft! Timeline is up to your discretion, this is anywhere in between right before Sweet Fantasy or before TBAA. :)

 

  
  


Byeongkwan was struggling, barely functioning, in the middle of practice. He needed to leave the practice room but didn’t have anywhere to go seeing as they were in the middle of rearranging choreo and parts. This was a practice where they were bringing back older covers they did pre-debut to be ready for their next comeback and tour. 

 

He wasn’t fine for the first 9 hours of practice but he pulled through, they had been at it all day, working on their original songs and other covers that they wanted to be able to show at their next concert. They had been allowed multiple breaks for lunch and quick 5 minutes naps in the corner, on a chair, literally in the middle of the floor. They really didn’t care, they would sleep anywhere. 

 

Byeongkwan was sweating and hot, burning up in his core, but not just from the all day practice, the heat was from something else, in the form of rolling hips and slow, sensual, flowing movements. To put it bluntly, Byeongkwan was hard and it was completely Sehyoon’s fault. 

 

They knew “Good Boy” was one of Choice’s favorite covers, no one had to wonder why. Each time Sehyoon did the dance he went a little bit harder, rolled his hips smoother, swayed his arms more, threw his head back differently, and all around did his best make anyone feel it throughout their whole body. 

 

Struggling was an understatement for what Byeongkwan was feeling, the only way he could describe it was pure need. He and Sehyoon had only been dating a month and hadn’t really had the chance to explore each other or really much time alone, at all. He wasn’t bitter or anything, just ansty and couldn’t seem to relax. He and Sehyoon had kissed, full stop, that was the farthest they had time for. Byeongkwan was needy by nature and the soft touches and kisses were not satisfying him. 

 

When they started their 10th hour of practice, Byeongkwan, not surprisingly, frustrated, he was not on his game today, messing up simple choreo, he felt guilty towards the other members. They had obviously told him not to apologize, they all had off days, but the excuse of being too tight, too wound up, wasn’t really a good one. Especially when the reasoning was your boyfriend and the fact that you lived with your 3 best friends and had no space since you first kissed. 

 

Byeongkwan had been into Sehyoon for so long, been in love with him since before debut, since they became this thing that made his dreams come true. He treasured the small moments they had gotten together since they started their thing but he was ready for more, knowing that having Sehyoon around him, hands on him, pushing into him, would be the biggest release of tension he could get. 

 

“Are we ready to go for the last hour, I really need all you have for these last couple dances, they really are some fan favorites” their instructor looked them all in the eyes as he set up the music for the next for songs. Byeongkwan thought he was ready, ready to get practice over for the day and take a shower, find some space and time to place himself in Sehyoon’s arms and then pass out, possibly still frustrated. 

 

“Can we do “Bang Bang” and “Good Boy” one more time before we practice our songs, we need the stamina for those.” Junhee suggested as Donghun, Yuchan, and Sehyoon all agreed and started walking into place. “Yeah, let’s get focus on those one more time.” their instructor was ready with the music, their playlist full of their favorite songs to cover. “Sehyoon make sure you show us all how our hips are supposed to move during this, how we can show our bodies like yours.” Donghun teased as they moved slowly, all exhausted, but smiling.

 

Sehyoon scoffed “Donghun, I told you, you just need to think of very specific things when doing those moves.” Donghun huffed a laugh “Pervert, can we not think about sex while doing this dance.” Sehyoon looked him in the eyes “Who are you calling a pervert, Mr. likes to thrust into cameras and tease your boyfriends on stage.” 

 

Junhee and Yuchan both eyed donghun and raised an eyebrow “I mean, he’s not wrong, you are a tease, with all the winking and smirks.” Yuchan giggled. “I mean not that we mind at all.” Junhee joined in. They all laughed knowing that they were all guilty of thinking of less than appropriate things to execute the dances correctly. 

 

Yuchan looked over to Byeongkwan “Hey, Kwannie hyung are you okay, you’re quiet.” Byeongkwan lifted his head and smiled softly, “I’m fine Channie, just tired, I really need to crash once we’re done.” Byeongkwan ran his hands down his face as the others made faces of agreement and finally got to their spots, having stopped to call each other out. 

 

Sehyoon walked over to Byeongkwan before he got to his spot, softly grabbing his forearm and leaning down for Byeongkwan to look in his eyes. “Hey, are you sure you’re alright, you look frustrated.” Byeongkwan smiled with his eyes, frustrated yes, but not blaming it on Sehyoon. “I’m fine Yoonie, really, just tired.” Sehyoon brushed his other hand up into Byeongkwan’s hair, leaning down to kiss him on the forehead, Byeongkwan bringing his hands up to Sehyoon’s wrist. 

 

“Hey, lovebirds can we start please, i’m ready to get through the rest of this hellish practice.” Donghun smirked as he caught them in their moment. Byeongkwan and Sehyoon pulled away and Sehyoon walked backward to his spot, not taking his eyes off of Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan winked at Sehyoon as he said “Oh, like you’re not just as bad” to Donghun not letting his eyes leave Sehyoon’s. 

 

Byeongkwan is settling down a bit, the soft moment loosening some of the tension in his body, getting ready to start dancing again. The music for “Bang Bang Bang” starts and he’s so in the moment that he forgets about being frustrated about Sehyoon, is back in the swing of things and isn’t messing up any steps and is enjoying himself. “Bang Bang Bang” ends and they quickly get in their spots for “Good Boy”. 

 

Byeongkwan hears the music start and it’s so natural for him to do this dance, to move his body to the beats and sounds, he’s feeling it completely, loving the way the dance and song mesh together. He’s doing great and then the song slows down, waiting for the beat to drop and Byeongkwan hits the music, rolling his hips and looks into the mirror facing them. 

 

He stutters his steps as he sees Sehyoon, full into the song, biting his lip, rolling his hips so smooth and hitting the beat. Sehyoon doesn’t look up, but Byeongkwan can see him close his eyes as he really rolls into the music. 

 

Byeongkwan turns with the music, now facing Sehyoon’s back, and he sees it clear. Sehyoon in his element and Byeongkwan wonders when he got an ass, when his thighs got that toned. Byeongkwan could see every muscle in the shorts Sehyoon was wearing, the tight black t-shirt tucked in, so he could see everything without obstruction. 

 

He felt the heat slide down his stomach like fire as he turned again, seeing Sehyoon out of the corner of his eye completely forego the normal body roll and thrust his hips forward, throw his head back and do a spin that shouldn’t have been possible with bones in your body. Sehyoon was so wavy with his movements, them smooth and coming out from his body like water. 

 

Byeongkwan sucked in a breath and swallowed, doing his best to ignore his cock swelling, all the blood in his system travelling down, down, down. It was like a rollercoaster, one minute his heart was in his chest and the next it was in his stomach. His cheeks heating up and the goosebumps causing the hair on his arm to raise. 

 

Sehyoon finished his section in the center and they moved on with the dance, Byeongkwan doing his best not to look at Sehyoon, but all he could think about was what those hips could do, what they would feel like against his, how powerful they were, how smooth the slide would be. 

 

They hadn’t even touched each other below the belt yet and Byeongkwan was pretty sure he was ready for Sehyoon to fuck into him, to feel every part of his body pushing him into the mattress, or for Sehyoon to see the way Byeongkwan’s hips could move as he rode him.

 

They finished the dance and they all collapsed waiting for the instructor to call for the next song, Byeongkwan was not sure he could handle another 45 minutes of practice, but he had to. He picked himself up and pulled his bandmates up by their hands, clapped his hands and told them to get their lazy asses to work. 

 

They had all laughed and slapped him softly on the back, Sehyoon placing his hand and rubbing it up and down his back, stroking his spine, causing Byeongkwan’s bones to melt into his muscle and skin. He wanted to be wrapped up in those strong arms, or to pin them up against a wall, bed, the mirror in the room. 

 

Byeongkwan really needed to calm down, he couldn’t be imagining this during practice, mid dance, with not only the rest of the boys in their practice room, but also their choreographer, their instructor, manager, and like 3 other personnel. This was not the time to drool over how Sehyoon’s shorts hugged his thighs in just the right way, where Byeongkwan could see the straining skin and muscle. 

 

* * *

 

 

He had seen Sehyoon naked so many times, those all less sexual than seeing him in some of his practice clothes. Before they got together Byeongkwan always half hoped Sehyoon would show up in a sweater and too big sweatpants or jeans, the other half loved walking into their shared living room to see Sehyoon ready for practice in a sleeveless tight shirt and shorts that rode up, his inner thighs being too thick to not catch the fabric. 

 

Those days were tough for Byeongkwan but he also lived for them, putting on his most revealing practice clothes knowing that Sehyoon was just as affected towards the end of their pining. They both knew how they felt and it became a game of who could tease the other the most, Byeongkwan almost always won, Sehyoon gave too easy, letting Byeongkwan get to him, letting him take the lead. 

 

Not that they did anything until they got together, but Sehyoon let him lead the silent conversation, let him hold the eye contact and the touches that happened no matter how much they tried to keep their hands in control. They gravitated towards each other, the other 3 said it wasn’t to each other though, it was a revolving solar system, Byeongkwan was the sun and Sehyoon the earth. Byeongkwan bright and shining, following his own path and Sehyoon revolved and turned around him completely.

 

Byeongkwan had scoffed at that, knowing he would fall into Sehyoon’s gravity and felt more like the moon, until Junhee pointed out how the moon tended to control the tides of the oceans on earth. Junhee had said “When he’s away from you, he’s low and his emotions are weak and like waves, they become easy to walk through but not as beautiful to watch. When you’re with him, he is pulled toward you and his emotions get stronger and more dangerous and exciting but so much more stunning to watch.” 

 

Byeongkwan had starred at Junhee open mouthed, knowing Junhee had a thing for oceans and tides, not being able to comprehend completely the simile. Only knowing Junhee had sighed saying it and leaned into Donghun’s shoulder, who had been listening to the conversation. 

 

“You two are stars and galaxies and every other fantastical thing we can only see from far away, let him love you Kwannie and love him the way I know you can.” Donghun had said into Junhee’s hair, breathing in his scent, craning his head to see Yuchan come out of their bedroom. 

 

“Kwannie Hyung, i’m not as eloquent as Junnie Hyung, but I know this; you and Sehyoon are worth any risk that it poses.” Chan knew how they both felt, worrying that it would affect the group, their success as it got out. Yuchan, Donghun and Junhee hid their relationship well and loved each other so much that Byeongkwan never understood why they put themselves in a lower category than him and Sehyoon. 

 

He knew they loved each other just as much. He also knew him and Sehyoon were different than most, their relationship full of silent communication and reading emotions and understanding each other in a way that others couldn’t map. 

 

He had looked at his 3 bandmates, held out his hand for one of them to grab, they all did, “Go get him, he should be back from his bike ride, we’ll get out of the way, you deserve this happiness kwan.” Junhee had said this with a look of adoration in his eyes, Byeongkwan could see the love they held and had gotten up to meet Sehyoon. 

 

He had opened the door to Sehyoon putting away his bike and pulling off his helmet. Sehyoon shaking out his hair and looking up, seeing Byeongkwan and smiling with shining eyes. “Hi, were you going somewhere?” Sehyoon had softly questioned, Byeongkwan feeling his voice caress his skin. “Oh, no actually I was looking for you.” 

 

Byeongkwan hadn’t stuttered, he was confident in this but he was shaking. Sehyoon had taken his hands and asked him why he looked nervous and then Byeongkwan intertwined their fingers and brought him to his room as the others slipped out. 

 

Byeongkwan had sat Sehyoon down and let everything out, everything they already knew. He had gotten through saying 95% of what he wanted to say before Sehyoon had gotten up and kissed him, desperate. 

 

Byeongkwan had leaned into it, sighing into his mouth. They pulled away, Sehyoon looking like in a dream and Byeongkwan had teased “You didn’t even let me get to the good part, the part where I said I was completely in love with you.” Sehyoon had chuckled, Byeongkwan could feel him shaking though and said “I know Kwannie, i’m in love with you too.” That was it, they had kissed for longer and then curled up in bed, Byeongkwan shoving his head into Sehyoon’s neck, throwing one leg over his hip, Sehyoon throwing his arm over his waist. 

 

* * *

 

 

Byeongkwan shook his head, the soft thoughts mixing with the heat he was still feeling, all their dances were really too much. They knew their dancing skills were high and knew that the more sensual and hard dances were their best, but God did it affect Byeongkwan. 

He had made it through practice though, watching Sehyoon thrust and twist his body, showing flexibility and stamina. Byeongkwan was still hard and was sitting down by the mirror trying to cool off and cool the fuck down. 

 

Sehyoon was laughing with Junhee about something, Donghun walking over to sit next to Byeongkwan, with his back against the mirror. He sighed as he sat and bumped his shoulder with Byeongkwan “How are you feeling really, you look down or is it something else.” When he said this he looked straight at Sehyoon and Junhee. 

 

The two boys were now leaning on each other playing around with some silly dance move they had seen and were giggling like school girls. Donghun looked at Junhee like he couldn’t stand him, but Byeongkwan knew him well, could see the sparkle in his eyes, the teasing that would come, later soothed by sweet words. 

 

Yuchan joined the fray of dancing idiots and quickly showed them how the maknae did things, creating even more chaos. It really was a delight to watch them, seeing them smiling with teeth, laughing to the point of belly aches. “I’m really fine Donghun, just tense.”

 

Donghun knocked their knees together this time, “Does it have anything to do with no personal time and the hip thrusting your boy was playing with today?” Byeongkwan laughed, a fake one, trying not to lead Donghun in the right direction, he failed miserably. “Wow, you’re turned on aren’t you, need to get that taken care of.”

 

Donghun teased with a hand creeping up Byeongkwan’s thigh, Byeongkwan slapping his hand against Donghun’s like a fly swat, the other boys turning to see where the noise came from. When they turned they saw a pile of limbs, Byeongkwan wrestling Donghun to the floor, but Donghun fighting back. 

 

Both boys were grinning ear to ear and finally sat up and saw the others looking at them. “What, Donghun was being handsy, I had to show him his place.” Donghun scoffed “Ya, like you could win that fight.” The other 3 made their way over, Junhee reaching out his hand to help Donghun off the floor, pulling him to his chest. “You finding someone new, Hunnie, what are we not giving you what you want.” Junhee said in a pout, the kicker being Chan doing the pout too, placing his chin on Junhee’s shoulder. 

 

Donghun couldn’t win, not from those two “Idiots. Let’s go, give these two some space. We’re gonna go shower and get some dinner.” Donghun led his boyfriends out, wrapping his arm around Junhee’s shoulder and the other around Yuchan’s waist. 

 

Donghun looked back to wink at Byeongkwan, mouthing “get your man.” Byeongkwan shook his head, softly smiling. When he heard the door close and the lock click, he looked up to see Sehyoon looking at him with a strange look. 

 

“Why was Donghun teasing you?” Sehyoon looked slightly confused but like he was onto something, just not quite there yet. “Oh, nothing, just being himself.” Byeongkwan lied, not wanting Sehyoon to know what was really going on, not here in the studio. 

 

He turned around to grab his water, feeling Sehyoon’s eyes on his ass as he bent down. Normally this would give him the confidence to tease Sehyoon but today it just made him shiver, hopefully Sehyoon didn’t notice. 

 

Sehyoon had definately noticed something going on with Byeongkwan, with the way Donghun was teasing and the way he had looked at him through their last hour of practice. Sehyoon wasn’t sure but he was pretty positive Byeongkwan was frustrated, namely frustrated about the way Sehyoon had moved. 

 

He was slightly frustrated too, Byeongkwan affecting him in specific ways during practice. They both needed to release some tension, Sehyoon needed to wind down, he thought about doing some freestyle, allowing them a chance to just dance together. Of course seeing Byeongkwan shiver as he stared at his ass gave him many ideas. He didn’t consider himself much of a tease, letting Byeongkwan lead the way they moved and interacted but it was fun to see Byeongkwan crumble under the desire and heat. 

 

Sehyoon hadn’t had the opportunity to see Byeongkwan desperate yet, to see him lose his control, Sehyoon wanted to see it. He wanted to know what Byeongkwan would do when his frustration hit his peak, Sehyoon was soft and gentle when he did, but Byeongkwan, in control by nature, he knew it would be different. 

 

Byeongkwan put his water down and turned towards Sehyoon, the older man looking up and pretending that he wasn’t just staring at Byeongkwan’s ass, they both knew he was. Byeongkwan walked up to him and grabbed his hands at his side “So, we have some time what do you want to do?” Sehyoon stroked his thumbs over Byeongkwan’s knuckles “Wanna freestyle some together, we haven’t really had the chance to do it in a while.”

 

Byeongkwan smiled softly, screaming inside, he did want to dance with Sehyoon but it was dangerous. He wasn’t sure what he would do watching Sehyoon freestyle, Sehyoon tended to show his smoothest moves when he was free to dance with no restrictions. 

 

Byeongkwan released Sehyoon’s hand ducking his head, pushing the hair off his forehead back, it sticking with sweat “I’m gonna rest for a minute but go ahead, show me some of those moves that make Choice lose their minds.” Sehyoon blushed, he could dance like sex on stage but the minute he got off the boy was a marshmallow puff. 

 

Byeongkwan loved him for it, except for right now when he needed a release, when he was still hard even though it had been like an hour. He was surprised Sehyoon hadn’t noticed, his shorts really weren’t hiding it too well, but Sehyoon could be obtuse in ways. 

It never upset Byeongkwan, he always understood Byeongkwan’s emotions and he could tell Sehyoon was picking up on something going on. He had been able to read

Byeongkwan’s emotions for so long, getting even better at it after they got together. 

 

Sehyoon was not being obtuse, just was waiting for Byeongkwan to do something, anything. He could now see all of the signs, pupils blown, his hands slightly shaking, the outline of his hard cock through his shorts. He really was just holding it off, letting Byeongkwan take the lead like he wanted to, like Sehyoon wanted him to. 

 

Byeongkwan relaxed against the mirror and watched as Sehyoon crouched down to plug his phone into the aux of the amp, swiping through a freestyle playlist, a list of music Sehyoon had cultivated, mixes and instrumentals that he loved to dance too. He had several different playlists, ones for every different mood, Byeongkwan wondered what playlist he was feeling like today. 

 

Byeongkwan really hoped it wasn’t the playlist Sehyoon title “slow jams” because while they were slow and jams, they were all sensual songs that required hip rolling and the waviness Sehyoon was so fond of. 

 

Sehyoon set his phone down onto the amp and went to the center of the practice room, fixing his hair in the mirror, pulling on his shirt and workout shorts. The song hadn’t started yet, Sehyoon looked up at Byeongkwan “Can you press play for me, it’s already queued up.” 

 

Byeongkwan huffed as he crawled over to Sehyoon’s phone, still not having the full energy to stand up and walk over. He didn’t even look at the song as he scanned for the play button, just pressed and hoped, sending a breath out into space that it wasn’t that playlist. 

 

It was that playlist, the Daniel Caesar song that Sehyoon was so fond of tinkered through the amps soft at first and then building up, Byeongkwan looked up slowly, eyes squeezed shut and breathed as he banged his head against the mirror. Sehyoon had to do it to him, he was going to die in this practice room.

 

Finally, Byeongkwan cracked open his eyes and once he found Sehyoon across the room he couldn’t look away. He was so into the song, eyes closed, movements so fluid you would think he was floating. Byeongkwan questioned if Sehyoon’s bones were made of a bendable source, because no one should be able to move that way. 

 

Sehyoon was in his element, swinging his hips and throwing back his head, mouthing the lyrics along with the song. He moved across the floor spinning, at one point falling to the floor to do his patent hip thrust, using all his strength in his arms to do it one handed. Byeongkwan was literally going to melt, his shorts tightening, he felt lightheaded with all the blood rushing down. 

 

Sehyoon didn’t look like he was doing this on purpose until he flipped onto his back and thrust his hips up in the air, when he got up he looked straight at Byeongkwan and winked. So he did know his affect, Byeongkwan really needed to set him in his place, needed to know who was in charge. How could he let Sehyoon get this far, teasing him and pushing all his buttons. 

 

Sehyoon finished the song by running one hand down his chest and pushing the other into his hair. Sehyoon was breathing heavy from the intense freestyle and Byeongkwan matched him breath for breath. They were now staring at each other as the next song started, a Rihanna song that Byeongkwan was sure would make the perfect song to ride Sehyoon to. 

 

Byeongkwan steeled himself and made a decision, they didn’t have the time or place to go all the way yet, or even far at all in this room, or if they should wait a little bit longer. But they needed a release or atleast to do something about the tension and the studio was empty and they could at least give each other something. Maybe not an orgasim per say but something to look forward to. 

 

Byeongkwan got up from his spot against the mirror, not sure how far they would go, not sure if getting each other off in the studio was a good idea, maybe they wouldn’t get that far but a little bit of dancing close together couldn’t hurt. 

 

He started his way over to Sehyoon as the beat in the song got dirtier and Sehyoon was just watching him with wide eyes, still breathing heavy. Byeongkwan made it to him and smirked “I think i’m ready to join you now, sounds like the perfect song for us to really get down those kill parts in our dances.” Byeongkwan could see Sehyoon visibly swallow, his adam’s apple bobbing, Byeongkwan wanted to put his mouth on it, suck a bruise into the skin, feel Sehyoon’s moans vibrate through him. 

 

Byeongkwan kept eye contact as he started dancing, this was something they had done so many times, freestyling together, watching and feeling each other, letting the music lead them. They could read the other, knowing how they would move. Sehyoon followed Byeongkwan almost immediately, shaking his head out of the daze it was in. 

 

They got into a rhythm, their movements flowing into each other like it was choreographed, they were in sync, their connection gave them this. The ability to sense the other’s body and where they would go. At one point Sehyoon had turned to watch Byeongkwan more, still dancing, but slowing down to take in how Byeongkwan was moving. 

 

Finally, Sehyoon made the decision to bring them together, catching Byeongkwan’s hand and pulling him into his chest, Byeongkwan’s arms immediately coming up to Sehyoon’s shoulders. They had done this once before, the week before their first kiss, a hellish week. They had both known for months that they had fallen in love but didn’t know if they could be together. At practice one day, very similar to the situation happening they had put on some music and danced. 

 

Byeongkwan had pulled Sehyoon in and it had just happened, both of them loving the slower and sensual songs to dance to. They had gravitated and before they knew it their heads were pushed together, foreheads digging in, hands on hips and around shoulders, pushing into the space between shoulder blades, hands traveling to below the waist, under shirts. 

 

It was what was starting to happen now, Byeongkwan had his hands spreading between Sehyoon’s back, pressing in while Sehyoon’s hands were low on Byeongkwan’s hips, under his shirt, touching skin like fire. Their foreheads were together, looking into each other’s eyes, moving to the movements. 

 

Their hips still not close enough to touch, until Byeongkwan shoved forward with his hands and body to align them. They both groaned at the touch, Byeongkwan moving his head from Sehyoon’s forehead, able to leave the tips of his toes, and shove his face into Sehyoon’s neck. Sehyoon’s moved one hand up into Byeongkwan’s hair, kissing his temple as their hips moved together, creating the friction Byeongkwan had been craving. 

 

The music had changed but they didn’t stop, the beat of the song still matching to their movements. Byeongkwan eventually pulled his head out of Sehyoon’s neck and pushed his hands into his hair “Kiss me.” Byeongkwan had said it in a whisper but it was a command, a command that Sehyoon gladly obliged. 

 

Sehyoon pushed their lips together softly, closed mouthed, until Byeongkwan swiped his tongue against Sehyoon’s bottom lip, feeling him groan and open up. They still moved together as Byeongkwan took the lead, still soft in the kiss, not wanting to get even more worked up, not that they could come back from where they were. 

 

Byeongkwan bit Sehyoon’s bottom lip as Sehyoon let out a moan, Byeongkwan then detaching their lips to turn his body around, pushing his ass and back into Sehyoon’s crotch and chest. Sehyoon pushed his forehead into Byeongkwan’s neck, biting into the skin, Byeongkwan letting out a squeak followed by a moan. 

 

He kept grinding back into Sehyoon, feeling his cock push up against his ass, imagining how it would feel to have Sehyoon inside him, filling him up. God, he needed to stop this before they had sex in the dance room. He just wanted a little release not this, this was too much, they needed to cool off, they needed to... “Fuck, Sehyoon” Byeongkwan moaned as Sehyoon wrapped his arm around Byeongkwan’s stomach to pull him even more into his arms. 

 

Byeongkwan let him for a minute then blinked his eyes open, seeing them in the mirror, his dick growing harder, it should have been impossible. He couldn’t have been more turned on then when he was their reflection. Him pushed back against Sehyoon, Sehyoon sliding his knee in between Byeongkwan’s legs, his hands caressing skin. 

 

Byeongkwan shook his head and grabbed Sehyoon’s arms and pulled away. “We can’t do this here, this isn’t the place for this.” Sehyoon looked upset, so was Byeongkwan, but look like he agreed. He brushed the hair out of Byeongkwan’s face “You’re right Kwan, you deserve better than a dance studio.” Sehyoon smiled softly and went to turn off the music, bending over to unplug it when he got there. 

 

That’s when Byeongkwan realized he was truly fucked, Sehyoon’s ass and hips and thighs full on display. God, he was so fucked and in love. He took a split second to decide and then threw it all to the wind. 

 

“Fuck it” he said as he sprinted to Sehyoon, Sehyoon turning around as he heard Byeongkwan approaching. He threw himself at Sehyoon, completely wrapping his arms around his neck and crashing their mouths together. Sehyoon’s hands came up around his waist, his hands meeting the opposite side, Sehyoon pulled up and Byeongkwan was off his feet. 

 

They kissed like waves crashing, giving in completely to the desire coursing through both of them. Byeongkwan gave up on not giving in and put everything he had into the kiss. Running his hands through Sehyoon’s hair as he pushed his hips into the older man’s. 

 

There was no turning back, what was the point, they had already done everything to work each other up on the dance floor, they needed to give into whatever was happening. Byeongkwan wanted to be able to enjoy Sehyoon and at this rate they weren’t able to. He had made the decision, they were doing this, Sehyoon’s hands and mouth didn’t seem like they had a problem with where this was going. 

 

“God, Byeongkwan, we can’t.. We can’t do this in the studio.” Sehyoon moaned, running his hands through Byeongkwan’s hair. “Why not? No one’s here and the door is locked. When else are we ever gonna get any alone time.” Byeongkwan smirked as he pulled away from Sehyoon. 

 

Their hands were roaming everywhere and Byeongkwan could feel the heat radiating off of his body, wanting to bury himself in it. He kept looking at Sehyoon, wanting to make sure that he was okay with this, because he would stop but he would probably start crying. 

 

Sehyoon looked at him, his eyes growing darker and Byeongkwan could tell that he didn’t want to stop either. “What do you have in mind for alone time.” Byeongkwan just smirked and winked at Sehyoon “How about I just show you.” Sehyoon breathed in slowly, as if he had to prepare himself, just from Byeongkwan using that voice. Now Byeongkwan was having fun, he had his control back, wanting to use it full force on Sehyoon.

 

“Just let me guide you, is that okay.” Byeongkwan asked to make sure. Sehyoon brought his hands to Byeongkwan’s face, cupping his cheeks “Sounds perfect” he whispered as he brought Byeongkwan in for another kiss. 

Byeongkwan let him kiss him for a few moments, already knowing exactly how he wanted this to go. He licked into Sehyoon’s mouth after he realized that Sehyoon was letting him lead, Sehyoon groaned, moving his hands to grab onto Byeongkwan’s waist. 

 

Byeongkwan wanted to tease Sehyoon, make him feel a little bit like he did during practice. He grabbed Sehyoon’s hands from his hips and backed them all the way up to the mirror, gently slamming Sehyoon’s back against it as he brought his hands up above his head. 

 

He gathered their hands together right above Sehyoon as he continued to kiss him, biting Sehyoon’s lip causing him to groan, Byeongkwan felt Sehyoon’s knees give just a bit as he dropped more to Byeongkwan’s height. 

 

Byeongkwan was seeing that once he got Sehyoon going he was weak for him, would do anything that Byeongkwan wanted, it felt like he was made to please him, Sehyoon believing that Byeongkwan was a goddamn fucking shining star. 

 

Byeongkwan made sure that every part of them were touching from their hands, foreheads and chest to feet. They were a tangled mess against the mirror, Byeongkwan finally maneuvering his knee in between Sehyoon’s legs to push up against his crotch. 

 

The second Sehyoon felt Byeongkwan’s knee he grinded down into it, letting out a low moan that had Byeongkwan melting. He wanted to hear so much more of Sehyoon, he had heard a little bit of the sounds when they were making out but nothing like this. 

 

Sehyoon’s voice turned husky and lowered the more into it he got, Byeongkwan wanted to make him scream, him being the only person that could truly break Sehyoon down into someone who could only say his name. Byeongkwan loved knowing that he was the only one that got to see Sehyoon like this. 

 

He pulled away from the kiss to look into Sehyoon’s eyes, he was blissed out, head thrown back and grinding down on Byeongkwan’s thigh at this point. Dropping his head to Byeongkwan’s shoulder and letting out a whine as Byeongkwan grinded up, their hips aligning perfectly

. That was the one thing neither had to think about, they knew they could both come from just riding each other’s thighs. Byeongkwan brought a couple fingers up to Sehyoon’s chin to push his head up “Look me in the eyes Yoonie, does that feel good.” 

 

Sehyoon’s eyes dragged open, slow like he was in a trance, “God, yes, it feels amazing.” Sehyoon probably could have come from this if Byeongkwan let him, dancing with Byeongkwan having made him hard and ready. “What do you want me to do for you, baby.” Byeongkwan wasn’t speaking above a whisper, bringing his lips to Sehyoon’s ear to kiss the skin directly below it and then bit down causing Sehyoon to let out a small shout. 

 

“What do you want, Kwan.” Of course Sehyoon would ask him that, he had Sehyoon pinned to the wall with his hips and by his hands and Sehyoon was asking him what he wanted. Sehyoon just wanted to please Byeongkwan and at the moment Byeongkwan was ready to give in to exactly what he wanted. Sehyoon had asked him, who was he to deny it, Sehyoon saying it in a voice that sounded like all he wanted from life was to please Byeongkwan. 

 

Byeongkwan wanted to take a risk, they hadn’t done anything besides heavy make out sessions that led to them grinding but never having the time to complete anything, always being interrupted or too tired. 

 

Byeongkwan had never experienced some of the things that he did with Sehyoon. With his previous partners, which there weren’t too many of, if they started something they ddi their best to finish it, with Sehyoon it didn’t have to be that way. 

Byeongkwan could kiss him for hours and then stop, not moving any further, and be completely pleased. He would be a little frustrated but then he would curl up on top of Sehyoon and the world would turn so soft that Byeongkwan would forget about it. It wasn’t that they never wanted to, they did so many times, but they were also pleased with just being together and in each other’s presence. 

 

Byeongkwan decided they needed to take a risk, he knew that Sehyoon would always follow his lead, would of course make his own moves, but the big ones that lead to them moving forward came from Byeongkwan. Not because Sehyoon was lazy or didn’t care, it was just that he knew Byeongkwan enjoyed taking control and he preferred to let him take the action. 

 

Byeongkwan loved him more for it, it showing the care and devotion Sehyoon had for Byeongkwan, so he took the risk. “I want you on your knees.” For a split second Byeongkwan was sure that he messed up because Sehyoon froze, but he then dropped down to his knees in front of him. No preamble, no need to push, no need for Byeongkwan to ask any further, he just did it. Byeongkwan could hear his knees clack as they hit the floor, Sehyoon having just dropping without putting his hands down or anything.

 

Byeongkwan choked a bit and looked down at Sehyoon, the boy staring back up at him with his hands in his laps. Byeongkwan smirked at the hands, Sehyoon having read what he meant when he had grabbed them both and held them to the mirror, but now he wanted Sehyoon to touch. 

 

“Please touch me, Yoonie.” Sehyoon immediately put his hands to Byeongkwan’s thighs right below the shorts that he wore for practice, the stretchy light fabric pushing up as Sehyoon rubbed his hands along Byeongkwan’s smooth thighs, up and down to his calves and hips. 

 

Byeongkwan placed his hands in Sehyoon’s hair and pulled his head closer to where he wanted him. Sehyoon moving easily, pliable and ready, placing his forehead right about Byeongkwan’s crotch, pushing into his stomach causing Byeongkwan to groan at the pressure.

 

Sehyoon was still rubbing up and down his lets, fabric catching in his hands, his fingers venturing under the shorts, pushing into the fleshy skin of his upper thighs. Both of them were in heaven at this point, Byeongkwan having thrown his head back, feeling Sehyoon touch him like this, his hands getting higher and higher under the shorts. Pushing his forehead into the crease between Byeongkwan’s thigh and groin. 

 

Sehyoon was enjoying every minute, getting to touch Byeongkwan like this, being so close to where he’s wanted to be for so long. He wanted to take Byeongkwan in his mouth but was waiting for the cue from Byeongkwan, he wasn’t in control, didn’t want or need to be, not with Byeongkwan. He wanted to be pliant and let Byeongkwan move him where he wanted and do what he wanted with him. 

 

Sehyoon finally looked up, hands wrapping around the backs of Byeongkwan’s thighs, pulling himself closer, eyes shining “Now what, you need to tell me baby.” Byeongkwan shivered, full body at the voice Sehyoon was using, the opposite of the voice he used when rapping. Soft  and ready to be told what exactly to do. 

 

“I need your mouth on me, can you do that for me, please.” Byeongkwan said politley as he brought his hands through Sehyoon’s hair, looking down at him, seeing him nod quickly and then bring his mouth to Byeongkwan through his shorts. 

 

The workout shorts that Byeongkwan was wearing were breathable and great for movement, which meant that he could feel everything that Sehyoon was doing very clearly, just through a film. Sehyoon kept his hands wrapped around Byeongkwan’s thighs, bringing them higher to almost reach his ass while he brought out his tongue to tease at his cock through his shorts. 

 

Byeongkwan whined at the feeling, pulling a bit at Sehyoon’s hair, causing the older man to groan and push his face into Byeongkwan’s cock. Sehyoon then started with a pattern, licking at the head and then sliding down to bring his tongue across the whole length, driving Byeongkwan crazy, it felt so good but he needed Sehyoon’s hot mouth on him with no barrier. 

 

Byeongkwan had enough of the teasing, he grabbed Sehyoon’s hair and pulled him back, Sehyoon whining at being stopped but sitting back letting Byeongkwan guide him. “Enough teasing Sehyoon, please give the real thing.” Byeongkwan smirked as he saw Sehyoon’s adam’s apple bob as he swallowed, knowing that the tone he was using was getting to the older man.

 

Sehyoon sat back on his knees, placing his hands on Byeongkwan’s hips, looking up at Byeongkwan that last bit of confirmation. Seeing Byeongkwan nod he pulled down his shorts and boxer briefs at the same time. Sehyoon’s mouth watered as he pulled them down, having Byeongkwan step out of them. Byeongkwan’s cock was full, head leaking precome, and hot as Sehyoon brought his hand up to stroke him. 

 

Byeongkwan groaned, loud, as Sehyoon slowly stroked him, not doing anything else, mesmerized by how beautiful the younger man was, everything about him was stunning “You are so fucking beautiful, Kwan, I can’t believe you’re mine.” Byeongkwan looked stuck for a second, watching Sehyoon stroke his cock as he told him how beautiful he was. Byeongkwan wanted to cry, this was everything he had ever wanted, not the sex, but the man. 

 

Byeongkwan stroked Sehyoon’s hair gently “God, Yoonie, please.” Sehyoon starting to stroke faster as Byeongkwan finally grabbed Sehyoon’s hair harder and pushed his head forward, Sehyoon helping to guide Byeongkwan’s cock near his mouth. 

 

Sehyoon stuck out his tongue, licking the head, swirling it around and tasting the precome. He enjoyed this so much, having Byeongkwan in his head, getting ready to go down on him, the vulnerability that both of them showed turning him on even more. Sehyoon was struggling not to touch himself, but this was for Byeongkwan and all his attention would be on him. 

 

After, teasing the head a bit, Sehyoon started at the bottom of his cock to lick back up all the way and then wrap his lips around Byeongkwan sinking down as he heard a scream come out of Byeongkwan and then felt the younger boy gently push him further by his head. Sehyoon groaned feeling Byeongkwan’s gentle strength, the sound vibrating around his cock, Byeongkwan moaning along with the sound. 

 

Sehyoon went to work, sucking Byeongkwan down, hollowing out his cheeks and using his tongue to swirl around as he sucked. Byeongkwan was completely in charge, gently fucking up into him, his hips dictating how far Sehyoon took him down, Sehyoon taking him to the back of his throat. He wasn’t quite fucking his mouth, but Sehyoon wasn’t stopping him either.

 

When Byeongkwan felt his cock hit the back of Sehyoon’s throat and Sehyoon stayed there for a few seconds, blinking up at him, Byeongkwan thought he was going to collapse his knees week, almost buckling. Sehyoon bringing his hands up to his ass, making sure to hold him up as he massaged his cheeks. 

 

Byeongkwan was holding onto Sehyoon’s hair and shoulders for dear life, Sehyoon’s mouth felt so good, hot and warm, Sehyoon taking him so far Byeongkwan saw stars. He was already almost to the edge, Sehyoon having pulled back a bit and stroking what his mouth wasn’t reaching. Byeongkwan was so close and he wanted to try something before he came. 

 

He pulled back gently on Sehyoon’s hair to get him to pull off, Sehyoon whining, causing Byeongkwan to almost come right then and there. Sehyoon was immensely enjoying himself and that, to Byeongkwan, was worthy of coming on the spot. Sehyoon looked at Byeongkwan, cocking his head, looking confused, “are you ok, is anything wrong.” Sehyoon asked with worry, wanting to know why Byeongkwan stopped him. 

 

“No, God, no you’re perfect, I just wanted to try something and wanted to ask before I just did it.” Byeongkwan said, weirdly awkward after just having his dick in Sehyoon’s mouth. Sehyoon looked at him endearingly, well as much as you could while on your knees, precome smeared across your lips. “Anything, Kwan. You can ask me for whatever you want.”

 

Sehyoon smiled at him and then Byeongkwan blurted out “Can I fuck your mouth?” Sehyoon choked a bit, his hand that was still holding Byeongkwan’s cock, squeezing causing Byeongkwan to groan and drop his head. His knees were not holding him up anymore, Sehyoon was holding him up. 

 

Sehyoon looked up at him dazed for a second, then quickly nodded his head and got up from his knees. “What are you doing?” Byeongkwan was confused but Sehyoon just grabbed him by the shoulders, turned him to push his back against the mirror and promptly dropped to his knees again. “I’m worried for your poor knees if you don’t start doing that gently.” Byeongkwan laughed, now realizing Sehyoon had wanted him to have something to lean on besides him, incase he did fall. 

 

“I’ll just have to start wearing my knee pads, won’t I.” He smirked as Byeongkwan lightly smacked him on the side of the head. They were realizing that they were that couple during sex, able to turn it around and laugh in the middle of a blowjob. 

 

Sehyoon looked up at Byeongkwan “Can I finish now or do you have any more requests.” Sehyoon said just to be a shit, “You’re such an asshole, but yes, please let’s finish.” Sehyoon waited with his hands on Byeongkwan’s thighs as Byeongkwan brought one hand to Sehyoon’s chin and put the other around his cock, guiding it into Sehyoon’s mouth. 

 

Sehyoon gladly waited as Byeongkwan lined his cock up and then pushed into his mouth, his hips moving slow at first, Sehyoon only holding onto his thighs, not doing anything besides suck Byeongkwan down. 

 

Byeongkwan kept the pace for a minute, enjoying Sehyoon’s soft, hot mouth. As he started to get closer he sped up a bit, pushing in deeper, Sehyoon taking him in easily. Byeongkwan knew he could take it, Sehyoon wouldn’t have said yes if he didn’t, so he fucked into his mouth. Both of them enjoying it so much, Sehyoon knew that one day he wanted to see if he could come just from this, from having Byeongkwan in his mouth. 

 

Byeongkwan’s thrusts were losing their control, his hands pulling on Sehyoon’s hair, Sehyoon’s hands on Byeongkwan’s ass and thighs, roaming as he sucked him. Finally, Sehyoon felt Byeongkwan swell in his mouth and he could feel Byeongkwan getting ready to pull back and out of his mouth, they hadn’t talked about this part, it was sweet of Byeongkwan not assuming, but he didn’t want Byeongkwan to come anywhere but in his mouth. 

 

When byeongkwan pulled back, Sehyoon pushed forward and held him there, Byoengkwan screaming and coming in his mouth, shaking as he banged his head against the mirror and pulled Sehyoon’s hair enough for it to twinge a bit. 

 

Sehyoon kept at it as he felt Byeongkwan come in his mouth, gladly swallowing everything down and kept sucking until he could feel Byeongkwan pulling away at the overstimulation. Byeongkwan fell to his ass, sliding down the mirror “Jesus fucking Christ, Sehyoon.” He looked at Sehyoon like he was the fucking sun, rising to his knees to grab his face and kiss him, hard, not caring that he had just come in his mouth, swirling his tongue around to taste himself. 

 

They both groaned as they kissed on their knees, Byeongkwan’s arms around Sehyoon’s neck and one of Sehyoon’s hand around Byeongkwan’s waist and the other sliding up his spine. Byeongkwan started moving, not breaking the kiss, pushing Sehyoon by the shoulders and guiding him to so sit on his ass. Sehyoon was confused at first until Byeongkwan pulled all the way up on his knees and then threw one leg over Sehyoon’s waist to straddle him. 

 

Byeongkwan pulled away from the kiss, Sehyoon looked up at him, amazed at the boy in front of him and brought up one hand to wipe away the hair from his forehead, Byeongkwan nuzzling into the hand. “Thank you for that, that was…. I have no words.” Byeongkwan was stunned at Sehyoon who made him feel like he was the only person Sehyoon ever wanted to touch again. 

 

Sehyoon just smiled at him, with his eyes, “I love you, Kwannie, I want to give you everything.” Byeongkwan stopped as Sehyoon said this, his whole body freezing. They had said it so many times already, but not after what Sehyoon had just done for him, Byeongkwan felt the tears well up, going to kiss Sehyoon softly and whisper “You are my everything” into his mouth. 

 

Their hands roamed as Byeongkwan lowered himself into Sehyoon’s lap, Sehyoon groaning at the way Byeongkwan’s ass felt on his clothed cock. “How about now, I give you something” Byeongkwan smirked as he rolled his hips into Sehyoon. Sehyoon grabbed onto Byeongkwan’s hips, not pushing or pulling, just holding onto them, feeling the hot skin in his hands. 

 

Sehyoon pushed his hands up into Byeongkwan’s shirt as Byeongkwan kept grinding down into Sehyoon, his mind fuzzy with all the things he wanted Byeongkwan to do to him and all the things he wanted to do to Byeongkwan. 

He brought the fabric of Byeongkwan’s shirt all the way up to his chest with his hands and silently asked Byeongkwan if he could take it off, sliding it off when Byeongkwan gave him a nod. Sehyoon zeroed in on Byeongkwan’s toned chest, bringing his mouth to a nipple licking around the area, Byeongkwan grinding down even harder into Sehyoon’s cock. Sehyoon groaned so loud, they both felt it through them. 

 

Byeongkwan pulled away Sehyoon’s head from his chest “No, now it’s my turn to give you what you need.” He smirked as he brought his hands down to the edge of Sehyoon’s shirt, smirking as he pulled it up and sighing as it was lifted off, finally getting to see Sehyoon’s chest and stomach for the first time today. God, he loved the way Sehyoon was built, hard in all the right places and soft in areas that made Byeongkwan glad for the fact that Sehyoon didn’t “diet” anymore. 

 

His hands roamed around Sehyoon’s body as Sehyoon placed his hands on Byeongkwan’s ass to help him move his hips more, Byeongkwan was definitely going to be ready for another round very soon, but he was focusing on Sehyoon and ignoring himself. 

 

He kept grinding down with his hips, using Sehyoon’s shoulders as leverage, he was sure he could come just from this if they did it long enough, especially when Sehyoon’s hands were on his ass, moving towards where he wanted. 

 

Byeongkwan moved one hand from Sehyoon’s shoulder to glide it down his chest, tweaking a nipple on the way, causing Sehyoon to moan, dropping his head to Byeongkwan’s collar bones as Byeongkwan took some time to tease him. 

 

He brought both hands to Sehyoon’s face, cupping the sides as he looked him in the eyes, “I want you to look at me while I do this, please keep your eyes on me.” It wasn’t a demand but Sehyoon wouldn’t disobey him, would never argue when Byeongkwan felt like this, surrounding him, in his lap. 

 

Sehyoon nodded and kept his head up, eyes on Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan brought his hands back to stroke against Sehyoon’s chest, enjoying his body. Finally Byeongkwan’s right hand made its way down to the hem of Sehyoon’s shorts, teasing the skin around it, feeling Sehyoon’s breathing hitch as Byeongkwan snuck a finger under the elastic band. 

 

Byeongkwan wanted to give Sehyoon everything, but now was not the time so he decided he just needed to help him get the release and then later, when they had time, Byeongkwan would show Sehyoon how much he loved him. 

 

He sat up on his knees and scooted back, Sehyoon looking dazed but up for whatever Byeongkwan was doing, “Can I take your shorts off, this will be easier without them on.” Sehyoon didn’t even wait for Byeongkwan to finish the sentence, just started to take off his shorts and underwear, Byeongkwan moving into action to help him. They were both completely naked now, both just staring at each other and then smiling, realizing this was the first time since they had gotten together that they had seen each other fully. 

 

Byeongkwan straddled Sehyoon again, both groaning as Byeongkwan sat back down, skin against skin feeling so much better than their clothes in the way. Byeongkwan brought his hands back to where they were, his right hand gliding back down, and finally reaching its destination. 

 

He gently took a hold of Sehyoon’s cock, Sehyoon keeping eye contact as he did, both of them knowing that with Byeongkwan sitting in his lap, completely bare in front of him, that he wouldn't last that long. Byeongkwan got to work, stroking Sehyoon slow at first, spreading around the precome when he got to the head, Sehyoon letting out soft moans the whole time. 

 

“Byeongkwan please, I need…” Sehyoon couldn’t finish the sentence, byeongkwan twisted his wrist and picked up the pace, still moving his hips in Sehyoon’s lap. Byeongkwan could tell by Sehyoon’s breathing that he was close and while he didn’t want to move from his spot on Sehyoon’s lap, deciding that this was were he belonged and never wanted to leave, he wanted to give Sehyoon a little bit more. 

 

He took his hand away from Sehyoon and before Sehyoon could complain he pushed him back by the chest and silently guided him to lie on the floor of the practice room. It was hard and cold on Sehyoon’s back but he was burning up, the cold wood felt amazing. 

 

Sehyoon spread his legs at Byeongkwan’s guidance, Byeongkwan on his knees between his thighs, looking down at him like he was the most magnificent thing he had ever seen. He bent down, Sehyoon thinking he was going to his cock but bypassing it to suck a mark into Sehyoon’s upper thigh. 

 

Sehyoon thrusted up, his cock rubbing up against Byeongkwan’s face, smearing precome on his cheek, Byeongkwan not caring in the slightest. He worked a bruise into Sehyoon’s thigh and once he was satisfied left butterfly kisses down his legs and then finally brought himself back up to Sehyoon’s cock. 

 

His breath hot on Sehyoon who was already so close that Byeongkwan even looking at him could make him come. Byeongkwan leant down and licked at the head and then sucked Sehyoon down, no warning, knowing this wouldn’t take long. 

 

Byeongkwan grabbed one of Sehyoon’s hands and put it in his hair, asking him to pull and grabbing the other to intertwine their fingers. Byeongkwan quickly popped off to tell Sehyoon he wanted him to come in his mouth and then promptly hollowed out his cheeks and sucked the life out of him. 

 

By Sehyoon’s account it lasted about 30 seconds and also days, his orgasm hitting him hard and fast and causing him to lose sense with reality for a minute. He felt Byeongkwan swallow and then gently let him slip out of his mouth. 

 

Sehyoon breathed as he opened his eyes to see Byeongkwan start to move, catching his eyes as the younger boys moved out from between Sehyoon’s legs only to lay down by his side and bring Sehyoon’s arm to curl around his shoulder as Byeongkwan laid his head on his chest. 

 

“Fuck… that was… Kwan.” Sehyoon wasn’t just praising him for the blow job, but for the whole thing, every part of it was amazing. “I just can’t wait until we have a room to ourselves and some actual privacy, if you think that was good you have something coming.” Sehyoon smiled softly at him, the arm around his shoulders coming up to rub softly against his temple. 

 

“I can’t wait.” Sehyoon sighed “next time we get a break, we’re renting a cabin, somewhere with no internet and you’ll be able to do whatever you want to me for a whole weekend.” He could feel Byeongkwan softly laugh and then felt his head lift of his chest. “That would be incredible, let’s see if we can make that happen soon.” 

 

They laid on the floor for a while, both not sure if they would be able to stand yet, just listening to each other’s breathing and enjoying being together. Finally Sehyoon patted Byeongkwan’s arm that was across his chest and started to sit up, untangling their legs. They both groaned, they were a mess of sweat and come, they would need to shower immediately when they got back. 

 

They held hands as they got up, Sehyoon pulling Byeongkwan in to place a kiss on his temple, Byeongkwan placing one on Sehyoon’s chin. They both detached themselves with small smiles and went to grab their clothes around the room, they had not gently placed them, they had been thrown. As they got dressed neither could wipe the smiles off their faces, too happy to care if they looked silly. 

 

They made sure that everything was packed up and grabbed their bags, heading to the door, turning off the light and locking the studio behind them. They walked out into the cold air, it feeling good on both their overheated bodies. 

 

They walked down the street towards their dorms, swinging their arms, not being able to hold hands, but every other swing their pinkies would catch and even after what they just did, that contact alone was everything to both of them. 

 

Byeongkwan looked over at Sehyoon, the man so beautiful in the cool night that it took his breath away. He really was so in love with him, he couldn't imagine what it would be like if Sehyoon didn’t feel the same way, he would have been devastated. He knew that no matter what Sehyoon was his though, nothing could change that. 

Sehyoon felt Byeongkwan’s eyes on him, turning to smile at him “what’s on your mind, kwannie.” He brought his hand up to stroke Byeongkwan’s arm, the contact friendly enough they could get away with it. “Just how lucky I am, to be with you, to have you love me.” Sehyoon looked like he was trying hard not to pull him into a kiss “Me too baby, always.” 

 

They walked back to the dorms, showered together, keeping their hands mostly to themselves and as they exited the shower got a text from the other three asking them to join them at a bar. It was late but they hadn’t eaten yet and they were off tomorrow, getting a small break, so they got dressed in street clothes and headed back out. 

 

The bar that Donghun had told them to meet them at was twinkling with fairy lights and lanterns as they turned the block, friends hanging out outside on the patio, music playing from inside. Donghun was always able to find the places with the best atmosphere that also had good food, beer and decent prices. It was a talent. 

 

Byeongkwan and Sehyoon walked in the bar and looked for their friends, spotting them at a booth, Junhee and Donghun sitting on one side, with Yuchan sitting on the other, leaning on the table, talking animatedly at his boyfriends. 

 

When Byeongkwan and Sehyoon got closer they saw the jenga pieces being stacked and knew that their friends were getting ready to play a game. They wandered over to them, never leaving each other’s sides, wanting to spend some time with their bandmates and best friends. 

 

Junhee saw them first, him being on the inside of the booth facing out toward the crowd. He waved with a smile on his face, knocking Donghun on the shoulder to tell him that they were here. Yuchan saw the interaction, turned around and then bounded over to them both, wrapping them in a hug, they could smell the beer on him, they had started already. 

 

They both smiled and hugged Yuchan, him leading them over to the others. “Hey, you too.” Donghun said without even looking up. When he did look up though he smirked “Looks like you took my advice Byeongkwan.” He winked at them both, Junhee smacking him on the arm “Hunnie leave them alone, they need their space, we’re always tending to push ourselves into it, let them be.” Donghun just smiled at Junhee

 

“I’m happy for you two, really, I can see you’re both more relaxed, we need that.” Donghun said this sincerely and then ruined it by smacking his hands down on the table and smirking “Now who’s ready to get shitfaced on a game of Jenga.” Byeongkwan and Sehyoon laughed, this being the perfect way to wind down. 

 

They let Yuchan out, him now going to squeeze in with his boyfriends and they both slid into the booth, Sehyoon sitting on his butt as Byeongkwan sat up on his knees just like Yuchan. The kids being competitive, the hyungs realized they were in for a fun night. 

Sehyoon and Donghun signaled a waiter for a couple pitchers of beer, Yuchan pulled out the first piece of the game, reading the dare or drink he had to take and they were off. Along with the night they had, Byeongkwan and Sehyoon also knew this was everything they needed, nothing more than each other and their family. 

 

Sehyoon sat back, taking his turn last, watching his family laugh and drink, carefree, knowing they would have to go back to work in a couple days, to the struggle they faced but also knowing that they had these times, the times were their eyes shining back at him was all that mattered. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
